Center PI: Malenka, Robert C. Principal Investigator: Malenka, Robert C. Administrative Core Summary The Administrative Core will oversee and provide administrative support for all Conte Center activities. It will be run by the Conte Center director (Malenka) and consist of one full time Conte Center administrator who will be assisted by a departmental administrator with expertise in financial grants management. The administrators will manage budgets, order supplies, monitor inventory, arrange travel and meetings for Center investigators and the External Scientific Advisory Board, maintain the web site, assist in the dissemination of reagents and findings generated by the Conte Center, and provide general administrative and secretarial support. The Administrative Core will be located in the office suite shared by Dr.'s Malenka and Sudhof. Relevance To achieve its stated goals in the most efficient and cost-effective manner, the Conte Center will require an Administrative Core that will provide administrative support to all Center investigators and assist in the dissemination of reagents and findings generated by the Center.